MistySeed.com
|previous = The First Debate|next = Gender Switcher|directed = |title card = }}'MistySeed.com '''is the sixth episode of the first season of [[The Ruler of the Seven Seas|''The Ruler of the Seven Seas]]. It is the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Kelp Garrison sees a weird website on the screen of an unattended computer, so he contacts his middle school friend Jullian Massage to check it out. Transcript “Hey, I hate acting,” Travis complained. “Ugh, whatever...let’s just start the show,” Tyce replied. As Kelp Garrison finished writing the URL on the note, Agent Platypus showed up. “Hey Kelp, can you drive my car? You’re driving SpongeBob. Reginald Tyson asked me for something real good, and I’m going to hop on board. Hop on, if you know what I mean?” Agent Platypus grinned. “Oh yeah. I’ll drive your car,” Kelp replied. SpongeBob exited the arena to excessive screaming from the unemployed, the minorities, and 15-year-old grassroot democrats with no lives whatsoever. Despite the paparazzi, SpongeBob made it to Kelp Garrison’s car. After 5 minutes of waiting, Kelp came and started Platypus’ car, shaking his hand uneasily. As the car drove off, an entourage including the rest of the SpongeBob campaign gang followed in black limo. SpongeBob and Kelp Garrison were on to Highway 303, the busiest highway in the country. Kelp was still uneasy on the wheel. “Hey Kelp, is anything wrong?” SpongeBob asked. “Well, I mean...um...you’ve had a hard day, you can go to sleep. I’m fine,” Kelp replied. Although SpongeBob didn’t believe that Kelp was fine, he went on to sleep. Kelp merged on to the HOV lane as it was a long way to Bikini Bottom. It was 1 A.M., and Kelp Garrison was feeling tired when he noticed a blue sign. They come every five minutes, but this one catched Kelp’s attention. “Next Exit….Freeman Lane,” the sign read. Kelp concentrated on it for a few seconds. Suddenly, Kelp swerved the six lanes and proceeded to the exit. The dramatic turn totaled the car and woke up SpongeBob. The car rammed into a tree near a gas station. They were lucky enough to be alive. “Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? Now everything’s perfect! Perfect indeed!” SpongeBob asked sarcastically. “Hush up, I sensed something. Let’s go to the gas station to borrow a phone, we can call our insurance!” Kelp said. “You know, has anyone ever asked you on how you are such a damn fool? Like, seriously?” SpongeBob asked. “Nevermind that! All I know is, Platypus will kill me!” Kelp said nervously. “Well, the police may be starting their search just about now. Anyways, why the hell did you do that? You put our lives at risk!” SpongeBob growled. “It’s for...Julian,” Kelp shivered as he pointed to a waiter. The waiter turned towards SpongeBob and Kelp, smiling. “Kelpy!” the waiter said in delight. The waiter’s name was indeed Julian. Kelp and SpongeBob walked to the counter. “Well, if it isn’t my old friend Kelp Garrison. I’d expect you’d come crawling back to me! Here, have a can of red mist!” Julian smirked. “Sorry mate, I don’t turn 21 until April. Anyways, we should take care of our unfinished business,” Kelp replied. “Waiting twenty-one years for a can of that sweet mist? That’s why I left the city. Me and my crew go into the country, where even the roughest dictators can’t grasp over the countryfolk. Well, I suppose we can take care of the business in 6 minutes when my shift ends. I heard the car crash, I’ll give you a lift to my place,” Julian growled. “Ah well. Anyways, give a cookie to the little man. He’s mad at me. You know how that feels, right?” Kelp asked, chuckling. “What do you mean by ‘little man’,” SpongeBob growled. Julian’s shift ends. Kelp, SpongeBob, and Julian get into the latter’s car. As they were driving down the road, SpongeBob faced Julian. “First of all, who the hell are you?” SpongeBob asked. “Why, I’m Julian Massage,” Julian replied. “What?! Julian Massage, the infamous vigilante hacker?! I thought you were a myth!” SpongeBob said in shock. “That’s what Neptune and his gang of corrupt scum want you to think. But when he died last month, I couldn’t make any money from exposing him no more. So I turned to that dead-end job, it sucks. Although my days of being a hacker are no more, it’ll at least be a legacy,” Julian sighed. “Your time will be extended because of my note,” Kelp said. Finally, the three arrive to Julian’s old house. It was shattered, and there was nothing intresting except for a Windows XP computer all the way in the back. “So, what about that note?” Julian asked to Kelp. “MistySeed.com,” Kelp replied. Julian rushed to the computer and started typing the URL, to see a blank page with only the word ‘PASSWORD’ and a white box next to it. “Oh, great,” Kelp said sarcastically. “Not to worry,” Julian exclaimed while typing a bunch of letters rapidly. Suddenly, the computer said “Access Granted”. Kelp winked at Julian. Julian’s face was in awe as he saw the website’s content. It was a secret e-mail Gillary Fisherton used at her previous job, the last secretary of state of King Neptune. The most recent entry was added just minutes ago. It was directed to one of the Election Council members. Julian clicked the e-mail, which read: Oh boy. Oh ben benny benny boy. I declined to accept your offer when I heard that weirdo sponge was my primary opponent, but I was wrong. SpongeBob...he was suprisingly well with the debating arena audience. I really don’t know what it was. Anyways, I got him now. He hasn’t picked a vice president now, so I decided to end him. I threw a tracking device on SpongeBob when nobody is looking. My network of agents are tracking him. They got two batches of kerosene, which has been pretty expensive recently. So would you mind checking our savings? Thanks, Gill~ “Oh no,” SpongeBob said. Just as SpongeBob said "Oh no", the agents burst through the door of Julian’s house. The agents started firing AK-47 bullets at SpongeBob. As the guns were firing, Julian pushed them out of the way. “Get out of here, now!” Julian screamed. “But…,” SpongeBob begged when Kelp interrupted him. “Sorry, we just have to,” Kelp solemnly said. SpongeBob and Kelp ran away from the house and overlooked the rest of the incident. Then, the two kerosene bombs detonated. “Fools,” SpongeBob said. Kelp heard the sound of a train. “There’s a train station nearby,” Kelp said. “Let’s go,” SpongeBob replied. The two headed off to the station. A few hours later, a taxi cab pulled up at the SpongeBob campaign headquarters in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Kelp entered the house. “Where the hell were you two?” Krabs asked. “Yeah, and where’s my car?” Agent Platypus added. “Um...long story. The car’s totaled. Go easy on the punishment, I’ve beared some crazy stuff,” Kelp said. “Oh no, I’m gonna punish you hard! Real hard!” Travis said, moving towards Kelp in a funky way. “Oh boy,” Kelp groaned. Trivia * Kelp Garrison's date of birth is revealed to be sometime in April 1997. * Underage drinking seems to be a problem in the country. Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Percyblu